


Watercolors with Flora

by IneffableDepression



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Roman lives in a cabin and he's happy, cabins!!, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableDepression/pseuds/IneffableDepression
Summary: Roman left the town and went to live in a cabin by the woods so that he could be alone with his art. But sometimes a little bit of company isn’t so bad.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, I highly doubt most of you will even notice it, but its very very very lowkey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Watercolors with Flora

he main reason Roman moved to the countryside was so that he could, firstly get inspiration, and secondly be away from the general population. Something that seems highly redundant now considering how many people come over to his home. However, he doesn’t particularly mind this. He appreciates his visitors they bring him happiness from their companionship and pride that they’ve loved his garden so much to return. He even made a series of paintings based on his five main guests which is his personal favorite collection.

The Deviant as he likes to call it was the first piece in the series. It was inspired by his brother Remus, his first visitor. The painting focuses on a figure dressed in a shirt very similar to that worn by a pirate except for the color of it which was a dark green like the leaves of a tree, they also wore brown leather pants and black loafers. The person was stood on a picnic table and faced away from the painter thus making it unable to see their face, they pointed forwards with the confidence of a leader. It is also easy to tell that the painting took place in the morning as the sun hanging in the sky above the person is clearly seen. The picnic table was surrounded by oak leaf geraniums and horseshoe geraniums which tied the painting up. Whenever Roman misses his brother he looks at The Deviant and childhood memories of frolicking in fields and playing make-believe come rushing back to him in a devastating wave of nostalgia.

The second painting in the series is called The Researcher. This one was inspired by the botanist who was the first person from the town square to visit him. This painting shows the finely dressed form of a man in a navy suit crouching down in front of purple asters and orange roses. In this painting the sun is hanging lower but still seen. The side of the person’s face is the only part visible since the painting was taken with them facing sideways, the only obvious thing visible from their face is a pair of thick rimmed black glasses and the clear amazement of their eyes. When Roman looks at this painting he remembers the first day he met Logan, it was around ten in the morning, he had just woken up and was going to water his flowers when he saw a stranger kneeling in front of his garden. Roman panicked and long story short he ended up hitting Logan with his broom. He later found out that Logan had stumbled upon his garden by accident and had no clue that it belonged to Roman, once that misunderstanding had been cleared up however Roman told Logan that he could come study his flowers whenever he wanted to, as a result he ended up with a daily visitor and a begrudging friend. It was on one of these visits that he found out Logan’s official title as botanist but by then he was already halfway done with the painting, and so it remained The Researcher.

The next painting is called The Baker. This painting shows a person looking at the painter with a large smile on their face which is only slightly shaded thanks to the sun being in the noon position. They are wearing thick rimmed black glasses which are identical to The Researcher’s. The Baker’s outfit consists of a simple light blue cardigan with khaki pants and dark blue boat shoes. They’re holding a basket full of things like bread, cookies and various other pastries. The ground below them is filled with yellow calla lilies and lilies of the valley. Their wonder of the world is clearly captured in the picture. Roman likes to look at this picture because when he does it’s as though a sudden feeling of warmth engulfs him and he can smell and taste the delicious baked goods that Patton brings from his store every time he stops by. The first visit Roman received from Patton was an absolute surprise, though a very welcome one. He heard a knock on his door and when he opened the door expecting to see Logan but was instead startled when a bucket of bread was suddenly thrust in front of his face. Patton greeted Roman and told him that he had heard of his home from Logan. The rest is, as they say history. Flour, sugar, and milk filled history.

The second to last painting in Roman’s collection is called The Charmer. This piece shows a man in a black suit with a yellow tie and black top hat leaning against a pole, if observed closely a small snake pattern adorns in the tie. Around the man’s shoulder there is an African Rock Python halfway through flicking its tongue. It’s not possible to see the sun in this painting but the shadows show that it is behind the painter. The man is surrounded by snapdragons and orange orchids and he seems completely at ease. Whenever Roman looks at this painting he shivers at the memory of seeing a giant snake in front of his doorstep. He likes to think he keeps his cool with pretty much everything and therefore he thinks it was perfectly reasonable to have screamed at the top of his lungs and bolted to his door, he also thinks it just as reasonable that when a hand grabbed him from behind while he was running away he elbowed them in the stomach and nearly broke their arm, because if he didn’t use the fighting techniques Remus showed him at that point in time when would he? As it was however he only beat up the town tailor named Derek and apologized at least a million times for it. He’s still apologizing to this day and it’s been nearly six months since they met. Derek or Dee as he liked to be called was stopping by to gift him a shirt since he had heard from Patton that Roman was the owner of The Garden as the towns people had taken to calling his home. This revelation had made Roman feel even worse and he once again apologized and mentioned about how he was startled by the snake, at the very moment that ‘Franziska’ decided to come slithering onto Dee’s shoulders. As it turns out she didn’t bite.

The last painting of the collection is called The Wordsmith. It shows the silhouette of a person sitting sideways cross legged on the edge of The Garden’s fountain. They are looking down and writing in a notebook that is also on the edge of the fountain. They are wearing a black robe that covers the rest of their outfit. The moonlight illuminates them casting a mysterious glow on the figure and making the purple hydrangeas and gladioli in the bottom of the canvas the only part of the painting that you can actually clearly see. Personally, Roman finds this his favorite painting in the series. He had gone up to the figure and said hello. The outcome was not what he expected, Roman ended up startling the person so much that the person would have fallen into the fountain if it hadn’t been for Roman’s lighting reflexes. After the initial shock of their meeting had passed the figure introduced themselves as Virgil, a writer. He admitted that he’d been coming to the garden for nearly a month before that but that he didn’t know anyone lived there, he also said that Patton had mentioned meeting the owner of the garden but that it had completely slipped his mind. Roman said that he didn’t need permission to come hang out at his garden and apparently that was all the invitation Virgil needed because he would come to the garden nearly thrice a week and the two of them would sit down and talk for hours at end, yet never about personal things. The Wordsmith ended up being the only piece that he finished on the day he met the person. And to Roman that seemed perfectly on brand.

So yeah, maybe Roman didn’t move to the countryside and start a garden so that people could come see it, but he certainly wouldn’t change this outcome for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this and I really hope you enjoyed reading it!!! Leave me a comment!! I'd love to hear from you!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @[IneffableDepression](https://ineffabledepression.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Do not post my stories elsewhere without my permission! Thank you!


End file.
